


Home

by KeiKou9275



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Did you seriously think we wouldn't fix this Abrams? You underestimate the power of fanfic writers.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Home

Once the Twin’s lightsabers were buried on the Owen’s moisture farm Rey unhooked her own lightsaber, igniting the gold blade. She gazed at it for a moment, wondering where her path would lead her now when BB-8 let her know they had a visitor. An older woman leading a camel-like creature stared at Rey as if seeing a ghost. “It’s been a long time since anyone came here,” she said, her gaze wary of this stranger. “Who are you?”

“Rey,” the former scavenger turned Jedi replied. The old woman looked expectantly at the younger. Rey looked toward the horizon, seeing two shimmering figures appear in the fading light. She smiled at the Skywalker siblings, knowing what her family name would be from that moment on. “Rey Skywalker,” she finally answered, making her way back to the Falcon without waiting for a reply.

The young Jedi stood at the foot of the gangplank of the old cruiser, watching the twin suns set below the far horizon. Rey smiled as she heard footsteps behind her, taking the hand offered to her without looking up. Ben Solo wrapped an arm around the other half of his soul, grateful that the Jedi of the past had seen fit to give him a second chance to make penance for the harm he had caused in this life, a second chance to spend time with the woman he loved.

“Where to now, Ms. Skywalker?” he murmured, just as the suns disappeared. At that, Rey glanced up at the former Knight of Ren, all traces of darkness that was Kylo Ren replaced by Ben and Ben alone. “Home”, she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer, their foreheads resting against one another. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
